


Trying

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles wants to honor the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 2 - Dr. Seuss Day

'Strumming in the dark,  
Across a shadowed lake  
Does come an eerie scream  
Pleading for mercy, for heaven's sake.'

"What in the world are you doing?" 

Stiles scrunched up his nose and threw the paper he had been writing on into the trash. "Writing."

"Yes, I was able to deduce that much when I came in. Let me try again, what are you trying to write, and why?"

"It's Dr. Seuss Day and I wanted to do something in honor of the man who made me laugh as a child."

"Why don't you just eat green eggs and ham in a tree? Go, do it now and I will eat them with you. I like green eggs and ham, even if your name isn't Sam," Derek teased.

Stiles could only laugh and not. Yes, that was the better way to celebrate the day.

~Fin~


End file.
